The Story of the Courageous High Lord
by StuffRocksInnit
Summary: "Some people call it the story of the Dragon and the Stolen Ladies, while some people also call it the Story of the Courageous High Lord." Lorlen gets into the storytelling mood...


Kyralians love to have parties. Maybe not as much as Elynes, but certainly a lot. And although most tended to be happy events, this particular gathering had not been exactly to Lorlen's taste. There was one reason; his awful family. The party was traditional, arranged to celebrate the ascension of another High Lord. Another part of the tradition was that the new High Lord's whole family would attend.

_Oh well, _he thought as his aunt Lucia threw herself at yet another magician, _at least now Osen knows why I don't like visiting them._

His close relations were not the problem. His mother was quiet, intellectual woman, her long hair framing her thin face in such a way that she looked pretty even into her old age. She still held the traditional slim Kyralian build, and was Lorlen's closest emotional relative.

His father was also Kyralian, but lacked any of the most defining features of that race. His portly stature made him look warm and approachable, an impression reinforced by his jolly nature and ease of character. He did tend to worry about his son, which was why Lorlen hadn't quite let slip until that night that he had been made High Lord.

He had three younger sisters and one younger brother, whom he loved and was fairly close to, and who generally looked up to him and treated him as any siblings might.

No, it was his more extended family that were the problem.

His young nieces and nephews and other such relations were mostly sweet and happy like most children, with of course the exception of Uncle Riser's children, who were the definition of spoiled brats.

His older relations were nearly without exception awful. Most of his aunts were silly women who sat and fanned themselves all day while exchanging gossip and making rude remarks. Most of his uncles were either thin ratty looking characters with personalities to match or large men who liked to gamble on races and drink too much port.

Having to be with them for a whole evening was torture, especially with the whole Guild there to watch.

As he sipped his drink quietly he wondered if anyone had noticed his dislike for his relatives. Probably. His mother had taken him aside earlier and told him to keep a civil tongue in his head and at least pretend to like them for the evening. He had dutifully done so, if only to keep his mother happy.

She smiled at him from across the room and he gave a half smile in return. He leaned to the side a little to observe her talking to Akkarin. He set his empty glass down on a nearby table and threaded his way through the crowds to join them.

His mother smiled again as he appeared by her side. "Hello, dear. I have hardly seen you this evening," she lowered her voice as she continued; "I hope it hasn't been too much of a struggle with everyone here."

Lorlen shook his head. "No," he lied, "it's been perfectly fine." He saw Akkarin raise his eyebrows over his mother's shoulder. He frowned at him.

Lorlen's mother turned back to his friend and said, "We were just discussing what has happened to your friend since we last met. It was so long ago."

Lorlen smiled wryly. "I'm sure it was an interesting conversation."

"It was, thank you," his mother replied, a warning tone in her voice.

"Yes, Lorlen," Akkarin smirked, "there's no need to-"

"Lady Ella!" a voice called urgently from somewhere close by. The group turned to see a servant hurrying towards them.

"What is the matter?" Lorlen's mother asked as the man drew close.

"It's your sister's children, my lady," the servant gasped, out of breath. "They're refusing to sleep!"

"Well then, tell my sister of the problem."

"I have, my lady, but she deferred it to you."

Lorlen's mother's face became angry. "How dare she? I will go and tell her straight away-"

Lorlen hid a smirk. It seemed he'd found the perfect excuse to get away from the party. "Please, mother," Lorlen laid a hand on her arm. "There's no need. I'm sure I can find some way of getting them to settle."

"But they are my sister's children!" his mother said incredulously, "Why should you have to deal with them?"

"It will be fine, mother. Please stop worrying." Lorlen turned to the servant. "Please take me to them." The servant nodded and led him away through the crowd to a door on the other side of the room. It led to a spiral staircase which wound up to the rooms on the upper floors. After climbing to the third floor, the servant turned into the main corridor and proceeded to the fourth door along.

"They are in this chamber." A fearful look entered the man's eyes. "They're running wild!"

"I'm sure I will be able to deal with it." Lorlen replied calmly before stepping through the door.

The man was right, they were indeed running wild. They had tied another servant to a chair and then proceeded to demolish their room, using the various things they had gathered to build some kind of mound in the centre of the room on top of which the eldest son, Ruche, was now standing waving a toy sword around. "I am the king, and you shall all bow down to me!" he cried.

His five brothers and sisters on the floor all got to their knees and cried, "All hail King Ruche!" They then made a show of bowing and grovelling until at some unknown signal they got up and started racing round the room screaming, "Hail the King! Hail the King!"

A door at the side of the room opened and another small child appeared. "Can you please be quiet? We can't sleep."

"No!" all the screaming children shouted before going back to their screaming. The door on the other side opened too and more complaining children came out of it. Little children and older ones alike complained over the growing noise levels.

"Who wants to be my head magician?" 'King' Ruche cried.

Lorlen stepped forward and said, "Here is your head magician, King Ruche." All of them turned to him, the screaming children falling silent.

"My head magician! Come forth! I have need of your magic." Ruche shouted, oblivious to the other children's clear warning that he was an adult come to discipline them. Lorlen smiled and stepped forward toward the mound where Ruche stood.

"The border is being attacked!" the young boy shouted, pointing to the door where his relatives had appeared. "We must protect the borders!"

"Well, certainly," Lorlen nodded, playing along with him.

"We must rout their forces! Muster armies of the land! Destroy the invaders!" Ruche shouted, waving his sword around above his head.

"Maybe that approach is a little too strong, your majesty," Lorlen said, turning towards the children at the doors. "Maybe we could make an alliance with them."

Ruche groaned. "But that's boring!"

"But it's the best way to insure the safety of the kingdom, King Ruche. Now children, come in here and we'll talk about our alliance." The children hesitated at first, but at Lorlen's encouraging smile they all started slowly forward until they were in the middle of the room.

A little girl, who Lorlen recognised as one of his nieces, Clementine, shot out from under her brother's protecting arm and hugged Lorlen's leg, taking handfuls of his white robes to cling onto. "I'm sleepy," she wailed quietly. "I wanna go to bed."

Lorlen smiled, reached down and picked her up. "Come on, then. We must all go to bed."

"But what about the alliance?" cried Ruche.

"I think we've agreed it," Lorlen said, "so to celebrate, let your head magician show you something magical..."

Lorlen, carrying Clementine, waved a hand and sent out a little push of magic. All the candles blew out one by one. When the room was plunged into darkness, he made a small, soft globe light appear near his head. All the children gasped and stared at it. "Now, let's all sit over here," he said, indicating a corner where lots of blankets and other soft things had been arrayed.

Lorlen sat down first, sitting Clementine on his lap, and the other children crowded in around him. When all were seated, he made the globe light dim and made another gesture towards the centre of the room. The children drew one breath together as the mound disintegrated and all the items within flew back to their original places. The poor forgotten servant was also released, coughing, and bowed before making his way hurriedly to the door. When everything was in place again, Lorlen made the globe light wink out of existence.

There was a moment of silence before something began to stir on the floor where the mound had been. The children at the front scurried back in fright as blue smoke began to drift and swirl upwards. "This," Lorlen said, his voice quiet but echoing over the complete silence, "is story-telling smoke. When conjured it will tell a story. But first, you need to know your story." In reality, the smoke was nothing more than an elaborate illusion, but it sounded more fairy-tale like if it was 'story-telling smoke'.

The smoke swirled higher, thickening until it was as opaque as dense fog, and out of it formed a group of people. "Do you know who these people are?" questioned Lorlen.

"No," came several small voices.

"There're your family. Members of your house." Lorlen said. "This story is about them. It happened a long, long time ago. Some people call it the story of the Dragon and the Stolen Ladies, while some people also call it the Story of the Courageous High Lord." The fog swirled, and two separate groups of people became visible. "On the day that this story starts, the men of our house decided to go out hunting. The men asked the women to accompany them, but the women declined, having been to a grand ball the previous night. So off went all the men of House Kilurn, and with them the members of Family Teran, our family. And all the ladies of the house went out into the garden, to relax in the shade, stroll on the lawns, pick flowers and watch the children play. All was sunny and happy."

At twitches from Lorlen's fingers, the smoke moved and formed the images he spoke about. The children watched in awe as the story unfolded right before them. Lorlen smiled.

"Until suddenly, from out of the sky, there came a great roaring. All the ladies of House Kilurn looked up to find a mighty dragon landing on the wall that surrounded the estate of Kilurn. The ladies and children were terrified, and screaming loudly they ran back towards the house.

"However, the dragon was too fast for them. With one scoop of his taloned hands, he picked up all the ladies and children and flew away with them to his den far away on top of a mountain.

"The men of the House returned later that day, triumphant from their hunt, to find only servants cowering inside the mansion. When they learned what had happened, they were devastated. Desperate for help, but with no idea of how to deal with a dragon, they turned to the Magicians' Guild for help. They asked the High Lord if he could help them find the ladies."

Lorlen smirked as he created an image of the High Lord. The children didn't know it, but the story High Lord looked rather like another High Lord he had known for a long time.

"However, the Guild had a problem too. Exactly a week ago, their Administrator had gone missing. They had looked everywhere, but they couldn't find him. When the men of House Kilurn came asking for help, the High Lord had an idea. What if the dragon had stolen their Administrator, too? He decided to help the men look for the dragon.

"They ventured high up into the mountains. For many days and nights, the brave men traversed miles and miles, searching for the dragon and their stolen ladies. Until one dawn, they came across a large castle. Sleeping outside was the dragon. With shouts of anger, the men raced down the ridge towards the castle. The dragon awoke, roaring with anger as well, and flew to meet them. Thus started a great battle, which the dragon soon seemed to be winning. When it became clear that the men of House Kilurn were going to lose, the High Lord desperately tried to think of something to do. In despair, he ran forward and stood before the dragon. It spotted him and began to bear down upon on him, breathing tongues of flame. The men of House Kilurn cried out to him, 'Come back!' The High Lord did not listen. Throwing out his hands, he cried, 'Stop, dragon!' Instantly, the dragon stopped his attack, and came and lay down at the High Lord's feet. The men of House Kilurn were shocked, and the High Lord was mystified. He commanded the dragon to sleep, and it did so.

"The party made their way then into the tower. Inside, they found a room filled with books, potions and ingredients. A large cauldron stood in the middle. As they stood looking around, an old, wizened woman burst out of a door and ran straight for them. The High Lord stopped her with a barrier, and she cursed them at the top of her lungs. 'You! High Lord! You've broken the spell on my dragon!'

"The High Lord was very surprised. 'What are you talking about? I didn't do anything.'

"'The voice of a friend will awake you,' the woman intoned. 'Don't you recognise your friend? I stole him.' She smiled. 'He was very handsome, and I thought to keep him to myself. But he didn't like me, so I put a spell on him, to change him into a dragon and make him do my bidding. But now you've broken it, you silly fool.'

"The High Lord was very confused, but it was obvious this woman had done wrong. 'We'll take you back to Imardin, and you can stand trial,' he said firmly. The woman kicked and screamed, but some of the men volunteered to take her back.

"The men and the High Lord ventured onwards, and soon came across the highest room in the tower. When they had broken down the door, they rushed in and found all of the ladies and children of House Kilurn inside. The men were overjoyed to be reunited, and so were the ladies. They all wanted to get out of the tower, and they marched quickly back down and out of the door.

"The dragon was still asleep on the ground. The High Lord went to the old woman, and said, 'If you wish for mercy, old witch, undo what you have done.' The witch was reluctant, but she undid the spell. The High Lord was shocked when he found his friend the Administrator sitting on the ground where the dragon had been. 'So that's where you went!' he cried. The Administrator was very happy to rescued, and accompanied them back to Imardin.

"After that, the ladies and men of House Kilurn never did anything without each other, and the High Lord made sure to keep a closer eye on his best friend."

Lorlen drew in a deep breath when he'd finished, and allowed the illusion of smoke to fade into nothingness. Many of the children had fallen asleep around him, and Clementine was breathing deeply, leaning her small head on his shoulder. He smiled, and whispered, "Time for bed now, children." Lifting Clementine, he accompanied the older children to their rooms as they carried their younger relations. Even Ruche and his siblings went quietly to bed, and it was only a short time later that Lorlen was leaving their room, Clementine still snoozing in his arms.

"Lorlen." Lorlen turned to find Sonea in the corridor behind him. She smiled at the child in his arms. "Aw. She's sweet."

He smiled back at her. "She is, isn't she?"

Sonea nodded. "They're waiting for you downstairs. Something about a speech."

Lorlen grimaced. The part of the night he really wasn't looking forward to. "Let me put her to bed, then I'll be right down."

Sonea looked thoughtfully at him. "Lorlen, why did you never get married?" she asked suddenly.

Lorlen raised his eyebrows at her. "I don't know. I just never found the right person."

"Hmmm." Sonea reached out and ruffled Clementine's soft hair. "I guess that makes sense." She looked up and smiled. "You'd probably make a good father."

Lorlen stared at her for a minute. She shifted, suddenly embarrassed. "I guess I'd better get down there. Be quick, won't you?" Lorlen nodded. Sonea smiled and walked away.

"She's pretty."

Lorlen jumped at the little voice from his arms. Clementine peeked up at him through her hair. "I thought you were asleep, missy," he laughed, squeezing her softly.

Clementine shook her head. "No sleep until bed," she said resolutely. Lorlen laughed and started down the hall towards her room. "Lady very pretty." Clementine stated, bringing the conversation back to her chosen topic.

Lorlen smiled slightly. "Yes," he said quietly, "she is."

Clementine grinned. "Marry her!" she chirped happily.

Lorlen stared at her. "Clementine, you shouldn't say things like that."

"Why not? She married?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Going to get married?"

"Um, no-"

"Wanting to get married to someone?"

"No. She's not…you know." Lorlen smiled ruefully then as he realised that he had talked to her like she was an adult.

Clementine nodded, her mind made up. "Then you marry her."

"Clem, I don't think she'd want to."

"She'd want to."

"No, she wouldn't."

"Would."

"Would not."

"Would so."

"Would not."

"Yes, she would. No more argue." Clementine waved her legs impatiently, and Lorlen put her down. The little girl ran away from him, down the corridor in the opposite direction to her room.

"Clementine!" Lorlen hissed, running after her. The little girl was surprisingly fast, and reached the door to downstairs before him. It was open, and she darted through it, with Lorlen in hot pursuit. He heard her pattering downstairs, and suddenly stop. "Hello pretty lady!" she said happily.

Lorlen paused at the top of the stairs. Who was she talking to?

"Hello, sweetie." Lorlen's heart stopped as he heard Sonea's voice. Clementine would say something awful-

"Who do you want to marry?" Clementine asked innocently. Lorlen could have howled in despair. He started down the stairs, trying to hurry without falling down the steep spiral.

"I-I don't want to marry anyone," he heard Sonea laugh.

"Good. I have someone you can marry." _No Clemmy, no, don't do it! _Lorlen thought desperately.

Sonea laughed. "Who's that?" she asked.

"My uncle. The High Lord. Lorlen!" Clementine would have been grinning all over her face. Lorlen froze in mid-stride, gasping.

"W-what?" Sonea stuttered.

Lorlen realised too late that he'd lost his balance. He tumbled down the stairs, cracking his head on a step as he went. He heard someone cry out, and he came to a stop in a heap.

Two people were at his side in an instant. "Lorlen! Lorlen! _Lorlen!_" he could hear Sonea's voice calling desperately. He forced his eyes open and looked up at her. She was leaning over him, Clementine beside her, both of them in tears.

He tried to smile. "Ow," he whispered.

"What happened? How're you hurt? How do you feel?"

Lorlen closed his eyes and concentrated. There was a wound at the back of his head, bleeding profusely and making him feel woozy. He concentrated magic on it, and it slowly healed. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sonea again. "I've Healed it," he said. He still felt woozy, though, and a little bit like he was drunk. He sat up slowly, rubbing the Healed skin on the back of his head. Sonea rested her hands lightly on his shoulders, and looked closely at his eyes, looking for concussion. He stared back at her, and noticed vaguely that she was quite beautiful, really. He felt himself leaning forward for no apparent reason, the drunken feeling making him sway. Her eyes widened, and suddenly his forehead was resting against hers. She was staring up into his eyes, and a second later they were kissing softly.

"Erugh." They jumped apart suddenly, remembering Clementine. She smirked, looking very pleased with herself. "Now I'm right," the small girl stated happily, and skipped off upstairs, leaving a very awkward situation behind her.

"H-how are you feeling?" Sonea said quietly, looking anywhere but at him.

"Sonea…" He reached out to her and took her hand, suddenly realising something. Clementine, in her childish innocence, had revealed the true depths of his feelings, something that not even he had realised. Looking back, it was suddenly obvious that he liked Sonea, and more so that she liked him. And, much to his surprise, he found he wanted that. He took her chin softly between two fingers, and pulled her face gently back so she was looking at him. She stared at him with soft, maybe even teary eyes, and he smiled at her. "I thought I was smart," he laughed quietly. "Turns out Clementine's got me this time." Reaching out, he pulled her close and kissed her again, glorying in the joy of knowing what he really wanted.

Maybe this party hadn't been so bad, after all.


End file.
